Woven by the Shadows
by XxXxHell's AngelxXxX
Summary: A necklace made out of powerful, magical nymph hair given to Sakura at birth. Magical and Powerful, but cursed. Kizashi and Mabuki Haruno had no idea what they had given their daughter, but they would soon have to find out, and face the consequences. SasuSaku


**Woven by the Shadows**

 **Note:The beginning may seem weird, but the Naruto characters come in after. Just read it.**

 **Prologue**

Alexandra was an average nymph.

She held the same beauty, the same grace, the same elegance as all the other nymphs there were in the world.

But one thing made her unique.

It was her hair. So dark, so fine, so beautiful, - it was as if shadows were woven into it.

It was the one thing she treasured with her life, as many people wanted to see the hair for themselves, and perhaps even cut a length of, in her sleep.

It was her most prized possession, the thing that made her famous in the Laoquinx Kingdom – but it was also her downfall.

As pretty as it was, it held danger, a gift, a blessing was what it seemed like.

But in Alexandra's eyes, it was a curse.

Alexandra walked through Laoquinx Kindom's many roads, to find the usual shop she went to, just to get her top up of magic, like any nymph would.

She cast a protection spell on her, with the mutter of "Prosinqua" to guard of any secret admirers she may have. You can never be too careful, could you?

Reaching her destination, she took the left path, to the female section.

She purchased her normal dose of magic, the full charge.

 _I am coming._

Alexandra's stomach felt like it had sunk to the bottom of the earth.

 _Do not fear. It will be over soon… darling…._

"Who are you?"

 _That is not your concern._

People began to look at her, as she was talking to herself. Alexandra ignored them, as she was in a trance, which she could not wake up from.

 _You know what I want, Alexandra. I will not say that again._

Her hair.

Alexandra was a very powerful nymph, rumor said her hair enhanced her power in battle. But no one knew for sure. Even Alexandra.

"I won't let you have it!" She cried desperately. But Alexandra had a bad feeling about this- she would lose this battle.

But her defiance fell against deaf ears.

People started to scream, then only Alexandra woke up.

Chaos.

People ran everywhere, in desperation to escape.

Black flames.

Black flames where everywhere, surrounding everyone burning them. Nymphs desperately tried to put out the flames but they were inextinguishable.

They were screaming at her.

What?

Her hair was everywhere, and from it, black flames came out, swirling all around her.

"Alexandra, snap out of it!"

Her friend Persephone the nymph was shaking her by the arm, getting her out of her second trance.

Persephone was a hairdresser, being the nymph of portals, she was expected to have a fascination of dimensions. But in fact, she was a hairdresser, she knew better then to let someone dress hideously to the Annual Laoquinx Ball.

Just like her namesake, Persephone was kind and gentle. She would do anything for her friends and her lover, only to ensure their happiness and safety.

"Persephone!" Alexandra gasped. "What happen-"

"Oh, Alexandra. This isn't the time. You must stop it girl, Stop It!"

The black flames were getting stronger.

"Oh, Persephone, I don't know! I can try but-"

Persephone put a soothing hand on Alexandra's back, careful not to touch her hair. "Hush girl" She murmured, relaxing Alexandra's ragged breathing. "You'll be fine. Just cast the reversing spell. You can do it."

Alexandra nodded slightly before getting ready to cast the reversing spell.

"Come on girl, you'll be okay…"

"MORSOMENDOR!"

The world froze as the black flames receded, going back into Alexandra's hair.

Laoquinx guards marched down the street, halting when they saw Alexandra. "You, girl. The one with the shadow-hair. Come with me."

"NO! DON'T PLEASE-"

"Silence, Persephone Heldron. Watch your tongue."

Persephone retreated into the crowd of people surrounding Alexandra, as the guards took Alexandra by the arm, up to Laoquinx Castle.

Alexandra walked pass Persephone with the guards behind her. Their eyes met and Alexandra gave a look of gratitude to her friend, the hidden message clear.

 _Thanks._

Alexandra Flightarrow would await her trial.

* * *

"ORDER TO THE LAOQUINX COURT. This is court case 2067 the subject is Alexandra Flightarrow. Age, 23, Magic rank, Legendary-"

Alexandra kept her expressionless face as the court members looked at her, through their spectacles. Their gazes made her uncomfortable, but she didn't show it.

"- act of crime: set ameterasu flames or commonly worded as 'black flames' on the citizens of Southwall. Deliberate or not? Uncertain. Subject you may speak. Do not lie as this may harm your defence."

Alexandra swallowed, felling discomfort. "I was heading for my magic refill," she began, "as I suddenly heard this voice. It put me in some trance, for a moment. I don't know what, or how, but when I woke up, the black flames had started and I had no idea how."

The Head Speaker looked down at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "What you say is believable… but, this 'voice' sounds a bit fake. Do you have any evidence of this happening, Miss Flightarrow?"

Oh great. No evidence! How stupid it must seem to reply 'no' .

But she did it anyway, as it truth.

"No. All I have is my hair-"

"Ah, yes. And that brings us to a whole new topic. What to do with the hair? Mr Evendeer, you may speak as secondary speaker."

The said man got up and adjusted his spectacles as he cleared his throat. " Um, well, I believe that Miss Flightarrow is innocent. But the hair- something must be done. A sealing spell? Prehaps-"

"Thank you Mr Evendeer. Your statement shall be noted and added to our final judgement. Mr Darkfleet-?"

Mr Darkfleet rose as his name was called. He knew just what he had in mind.

"I believe that Miss Flightarrow shall be rid of her hair, it to be chopped of. That shall rid us of it's monstrous power."

Alexandra sat bolt upright in her seat. The _cursed_ chains kept her from moving, but her voice was not stopped. "NO! You cannot, you will not-"

"Miss, please-"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! My hair is my most prized possession, and you would like to rid me of it? This is outrageous-"

"ALEXANDRA, CALM DOWN." The Head Speaker rose in his seat, as a symbol of authority. "Mr Darkfleet, do you wish this to commence?"

"I do."

"Very well. Those in favour-?"

Over half the court rose their hands, much to Alexandra's disgust and horror.

The other half glared at them, refusing to agree.

"Alright. Miss Alexandra Flightarrow will not receive a death sentence. Instead, she will receive a special sentence. Her hair will be cut, the power removed to stop any accident from happening."

He banged the mallet down on his desk. The Laoquinx Court's case was now over.

* * *

The guards escorted Alexandra out of the room.

The days flew by, Tuesday to Friday, they all went so fast. Until the dreaded day Saturday came.

The day she would be rid of her hair.

Her everything. Her curse. Her prized possession.

Would be gone. Just simply, gone.

Some of her hair would stay, but until it reached hip-height, she would be powerless, with no extra power to help her.

She would lose her warrior rank, Legendary.

It had taken many years of training the powers of her hair and herself combined to reach that rank.

But now it could all be gone, in a few seconds.

Seconds. Years.

"Miss, it's time."

Alexandra looked up and saw the elf guard by the name of Faeyan, open the door to let her out.

Alexandra looked at her hair, at Faeyan, at the doorway, and sighed. This was it.

It would either be the mistake of her life, or the correct thing to do.

She couldn't decide.

She left the room with the guards.

The execution room was equipped with its humongous execution knife, as well as the chair with chain in the middle of the room. But this time, next to the chair was a smaller knife, a hairdressers tool.

To cut hair with.

Alexandra gulped, feeling even more nervous than she was the step before.

But a figure was standing next to the chair, head bowed with guards surrounding her.

She turned and Alexandra gasped as she recognized the figure. Persephone.

"Persephone, what are they going to-" she asked Faeyan, but he just shook his head.

"I'm not sure, Alexandra. She's a hairdresser so-"

Of Course.

To make Alexandra suffer, they made Persephone cut off her precious hair.

But Persephone knew the secret about Alexandra's hair. It would still have magic if it was still waist length.

Alexandra looked into Persephone's rich green eyes, and they met with her own sapphire orbs.

 _Get Ready, Alexandra._

The message in Persephone's eyes were clear. She was going to help her! But it wasn't positive. What would Persephone do?

Faeyan's voice cut through her train of thought.

"Alexandra, it's time." His voice was soft, as if he could be sorry for her.

But she brushed the thought away.

She took a step towards the chair, then another, then another. Her hair was almost 3 meters long, it trailed behind her as she walked.

Persephone gave a nod as Alexandra sat in the chair. She would help Alexandra escape, she planned it all out.

"Alexandra's secret is that her hair is powerless if it is less then knee deep. I shall cut it to _slightly more_ then waist length." Persephone's voice rang through the room

So. A hidden message. Alexandra would be able to keep her hair.

But the consequences were very severe. She would have to run away from the village,to seek refuge from an alternate universe. The Ninja universe, with the 5 great nations.

Persephone crouched down, and grabbed a lock of Alexandra's hair. She whispered to her secretly and slowly so no one could hear except Alexandra.

"When I say your name, unleash the Ameterasu."

Alexandra was shocked. The Ameterasu would kill everyone, except maybe Persephone and herself.

But she complied.

Persephone cut the lock of Alexandra's hair of. It was a little more the waist length but it would have to do.

The Head Speaker grabbed the lock of hair and transported it through a portal. "It now lies in the Ninja Dimension, in the Fire Country Forest."

Persephone took a deep breath. She knew it was time.

"Alexandra."

Alexandra took a deep breath and unleashed the Ameterasu.

" _Ameterasu:Kai!"_

Black flames spun out of Alexandra's hair for the second time this week, but this time on purpose.

People were screaming- _again_ , People running- _again,_ People shocked.

Faces full of fear, and betrayal.

Persephone grabbed Alexandra's hand, and shook it. "Come on, Alexandra, We have to go-"

Persephone's voice was cut short, as one of Laoquinx's warriors grabbed her hand. "Not today, Miss Heldron, Not today. Let the traitor go-" he gestured at Alexandra,"-but you will stay."

"LET GO OF HER YOU FILTHY BASTARD!"

Black flames surrounded the man. He screamed in agony, as they burnt him-to the death.

Persephone recovered quickly and conjured a portal with a flick of her wrist.

"Alexandra get in, this portal will take us to the Land of Fire. There's no time to explain, but this world is dangerous. We will have to stay there our whole life. There's no going back, Lexi."

Alexandra nodded, even though, in her heart, she wished for a whole new life- in Laoquinx.

"In Alexandra! Oh , make haste!"

Alexandra watched Persephone jump through the portal, and she soon followed.

Before she jumped, time seemed to stop. She caught everyone's eye, even the Head Speaker's.

His eyes glistened, with amessage she could not read.

 _Goodbye, Laoquinx._

* * *

 _There is one thing you can count on with evil. Evil can do things you never counted on_

* * *

Haruno Kizashi was a fairly simple man. He was a shinobi -like many in his village- ,and had a wife- like many other people-.

He and his other Anbu teammates were on a mission, a fairly simple one.

Find someone.

Kill that someone.

Fairly simple.

"Lion, make a fire. We camp here."

The sound of his codename-Lion, had him more alert.

The sound of the other shinobi sighing could be heard, as they sunk to the ground, resting there tense muscles.

He let out his own sigh of relief, as he set to make a fire.

Newspaper? Check.

Siticks?

…

He went up to get the sticks when a flash of blue light

He went to investigate, as the light was dimming.

Kizashi stepped into the clearing, katana in hand, ready to expect the unexpected.

He did expect the unexpected but this wasn't what he suspected at all.

A shimmering- but fading- blue portal, leading into the elseworld. He reached out to touch it but before he could, the portal disappeared , with the faint sound of a _'pop'_ .

He walked closer, the trees shadowing him in the light of the dusk sunset. He moved to stand where the portal stood, but instead, his feet hit something soft. Something silky.

He looked down and in the dusk light, he could make out the shape of some hair or wool of some sort. Maybe Mebuki would like it. They were expecting a child, after all.

He picked up a handful of this material, and brought it to the light to see what it was. It was hair. Such silky, beautiful hair- it seemed like a dream. And in it's hands, it glowed with power, and some sort of light.

He picked up every single bit the hair, careful not to let any of it drop to the ground. He slipped it in his ANBU cloak, into one of the many pockets his Jounin vest had.

He then went looking for sticks.

* * *

"Oh, Kizashi, it's beautiful! What is it, wool, hair?"

Kizashi smiled down at his wife, Mebuki Haruno, who had just given birth to their daughter, Sakura Haruno.

He had kept the hair a secret, washing it and getting the dirt out of it, ready to be woven into something.

Mebuki's face was priceless. She wasn't a shinobi, she couldn't sense the power, but she could _see it,_ making the hair rich, and bright.

"Kizashi, I could make it into a necklace! The threads are fine enough for a plait, and I can give that to Sakura, once I make it! Oh, she will love it! _I just know it_!"

Kizashi's smile got wider, but then his face grew serious. "Mebuki, you must have some rest, you have been through a long day, after all.

Mebuki's excited face turned into a pout. "But I don't wanna!" she said, childishly.

Kizashi put a hand on her forhead. "You must, darling. Get some rest. You need it."

"Fine."

Kizashi chuckled.

 _So stubborn, Mebuki. I wonder if Sakura will be the same._

* * *

Sakura fingered the plaited necklace around her neck. After a long day, on a long mission, she really needed some beauty sleep.

She slumped onto her bed, as the springs creaked under her weight.

Some sleep, rest. At last.

She laughed at the warmth of her bed, snuggling herself under the covers of her bed.

She imagined a ball of light, giving her warmth, hovering above her head.

Sakura smiled, as the imaginary light shone it's warmth on her. She clicked her fingers-for no good reason, and her eyes snapped open when a _fizz_ and a _crack_ were heard.

Above her was a tennis- ball -sized ball of light and warmth.

Sakura stared at it for a second.

If a ball of light and warmth just suddenly appears when you were thinking about it, what would you do?

A)Giggle and say "Cool! I have magic!"

B)Pinch yourself

C)Try to summon a unicorn

D)Scream

What did she do? She picked d.

Sakura screamed -a terrible sound- and soon enough, Mebuki Haruno came rushing upstairs.

Mebuki opened the door, and gasped.

* * *

 **To be Continued…**

 **AN: This is a test chapter. I would really appreciate it if you could review this story of PM me. Also remember to Fave and Follow too!**

 **I love Reveiws!**


End file.
